Halloween in new Orleans
by Hannah1796
Summary: Since it's almost Halloween i decided to write about one of my favorite otp's and one of my favorite holidays the mikaelson family is having a Halloween ball and kol and Rebekah are not thrilled but something will happen to make the night a whole lot better ONE SHOT


_It's Halloween in new Orleans and the mikaelsons were having a Halloween party everyone was coming_

 _Kol and rebekah weren't to thrilled about it cause they had compelled themselves invited to a college Halloween party it seemed funner to them rebekah wanted to dance with a sexy young college man and kol wanted to bang_

 _A sluty college girl_

So Rebekah have any men asked you to dance yet? (says kol)

Unfortunately no not yet i don't understand why we had to be here no one is even paying attention to us

Everyone is busy talking with nik and Elijah and plus i really didn't want to squeeze on my old ball gown (says Rebekah)

Yeah and i had to put on a tux i mean i look amazing in it but still i shouldn't have to be forced to wear it

 _Rebekah laughed at her brother's humor_ so where is your date kol?

Don't have one unfortunately (kol says drinking from his wine glass)

Well don't be to sad brother I'm sure Jeremy will dance with you (Rebekah says humorously while smirking at kol)

Don't worry sister I'm not that desperate unlike some people (kol says smirking drinking from his glass again)

 _Once kol made that remark Rebekah decided to go away before he said anything else to make her mad_

 _kol watched as she went soon enough his best friend Jeremy came up to him_

I see your already making Rebekah's night a living hell (says Jeremy as he stood by kol)

I was wondering when you were gonna get here get stuck in traffic? (kol asked)

(Laughs) nah i had to deal with a couple of vampires who were having to much Halloween fun (says Jeremy)

Ah like the fun I'd have if i wasn't stuck at nik's boring party right now

(Laughs) yeah i guess your right so dance with any girls yet? (asks Jeremy)

No surprisingly not but that's how it is i guess (says kol)

Ahhh!

 _Soon enough kol and Jeremy heard a woman scream loudly it sounded just like Rebekah_

 _Kol vamp sped to whare he heard the screaming and he saw some guy trying to get Rebekah to leave with him_

 _He sped behind the guy and grabbed him and broke his neck with no second thought_

 _Rebekah was looking at him deeply as she saw the man who's she known to be mean and nasty towards her_

 _Had actually saved her life she then looked away from him_

 _Kol then got down on the ground next to her he then placed his palms on her cheeks that were red and cool_

 _From the chilly night his eyes then met hers he looked deeply into them he was the first to lean in he plzced his_

 _Lips onto Rebekah's she wasn't exactly kissing back at first but then she did the kiss became heated_

 _As Rebekah started dating her tongue around kol's she began to feel heat between her legs she wanted kol now_

 _But unfortunately they couldn't do it outside and especially during klaus's party so they pulled away_

 _Out of breath panting_

We..should get back to the party nik is probably wondering where we are (says Rebekah)

Ok but first.. (says kol)

 _Rebekah furrowed her brows not knowing what he was doing until she watched as kol slid his hand up her dress_

 _Feeling how wet she'd become he stuck his finger inside Rebekah covered her mouth trying to hold in her moan_

 _He was now grinning at her as he teased her he pinched her clit between his fingers_

 _Rebekah had then bit into her hand as she felt it she thought in her mind what a bastard for teasing her like that_

 _She was about to cum as she felt him take out his fingers she then rised her head up looking at him_

 _Frustrated that he didn't let her orgasm she watched as he licked his fingers clean_

you taste wonderful sister can't wait till later on when i fuck you

 _Rebekah grew a devilish grin on her face she wanted to fuck her brother so bad_

 _As they got back to the party Jeremy came up to them asking what happened_

What happened? (asked Jeremy)

Some bastard tried to take advantage of bekah (says kol)

Oh my god what did you do to him?

I did what any guy would do (says kol smirking)

 _Jeremy knew what he meant it wasn't a shock to him anymore that his best friend killed someone_

 _Before saying anything Jeremy looked over his shoulders both sides to make sure no one was around_

You guys disposed the body didn't you? (says Jeremy whispering)

Of course little Gilbert we're not stupid (says kol)

 _Rebekah then laughed at kol's words_

 _Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what was her problem he was starting to get weirded out so he decided to go get a drink_

I'm gonna go get a drink see you guys later (Jeremy says as he walked away)

Would you like to dance sister? (asked kol)

Of course (says Rebekah holding out her arm)

 _Kol took it willingly and they headed to the dance floor they began doing the waltz as was everyone else_

 _Kol and Rebekah were actually surprised no one was looking at them funny but either way they could_

 _Care less kol was holding Rebekah really close now he had layed his hand on the small of her back_

 _Making her feel tingly they continued to sway to the music in the background Rebekah heard_

 _Kol's heart beating fast as was hers she looked up at him with lust filled eyes she couldn't wait any longer_

 _They had vamp sped to kol's room kol had pinned her to the door as he was kissing her_

 _Actually surprised it wasn't broken he then struggled opening his door as he was kissing Rebekah at the_

 _Same time he then got it open and tossed Rebekah on the bed and climbed on top of her_

 _He then tore open her dress while he kissed her she managed to get it the rest of the way off_

 _she then stopped the kissing so she could climb on the bed the rest of the way as she did she then undid her bra_

 _And tossed it across the room she then layed down kol then began to strip as Rebekah watched_

 _He was finally down to his boxers he then slowly slid them down Rebekah watched as his hard on popped_

 _out kol then vamp sped on top of her and began kissing her again he then took her right nipple into_

 _His mouth and began suckling it he then placed his hand over her underwear snd felt how damp she was_

 _He then smiled at her_

Wow feels like your ready

 _Rebekah smiled at him he then tore off the damp underwear and began to rub between her folds_

 _She began to moan out_

Ooh oh kol

 _He knew she needed more then that he then went down her body he spread her legs and gently stuck his tongue_

 _Between her folds sucking on her clitoral hood_

 _Rebekah grabbed the bedsheets and began to moan louder_

Ahhh! Oh kol oh please fuck me fuck me now!

 _As he did he got on top of her adjusted himself between her legs and slid his throbbing cock inside her_

 _he then began thrusting back and forth he then felt Rebekah's walls clenching so he went faster_

 _She couldn't hold on much longer_

K-kol! I'm gonna cum!

Do it baby cum all over my cock

 _She then let out a big moan as she released her fluids all over him_

 _Kol was no were near done so he then flipped her over and put her butt in the air and slid his cock into her_

 _And began fucking her from behind Rebekah moaned as he did it her fluids were now dripping down her_

 _Legs landing on kol's sheets kol was now very hard he went faster in vampire speed as he was about to cum_

 _He moaned with Rebekah as he did so Rebekah then felt something warm shoot inside her as he had came_

 _Inside her he then fell on the bed next to her tired and out of breath as was she she then settled next to him_

 _And leaned in and kissed him_

Happy Halloween kol (says Rebekah smiling)

Happy Halloween to you too sister (says kol as he kissed her forehead)

 _Back at the party klaus was going insane wondering where kol and Rebekah were_

 _He then ran to Jeremy grabbed him by the throat demanding where they were_

Where the hell are they! (yells klaus)

I don't know klaus really i don't (says a scared Jeremy)

 _Soon enough klaus's friend and former sire lucien came to his side_

C'on hunter if you know where they are just say it nik isn't going to kill you (says lucien)

I'm serious i don't know! (says Jeremy)

Nik? (says kol entering the room with Rebekah)

Where the hell have you two been?

We left this party sucks nik next time have more of a modern day party instead (says kol lying) why what's going on?

Someone found a dead body in the dumpster outside and i suspect you two have something to do with it (says klaus)

The bastard tried to rape Rebekah i was doing everyone a favor and killing the man (says kol)

Well next time warn someone when this happens (says klaus angrily walking away)

 _Kol smiled at Rebekah and they both walked with him_

 _While Jeremy stood at the table furrowing his eyebrows_

What's up with those two? (he thought)


End file.
